


A Little Surprise

by MalfoyBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Snape and Dumbledore are alive because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyBlake/pseuds/MalfoyBlake
Summary: Draco's Eighth Year is going as well as it could be for a reformed Death Eater. His main plans revolve around securing his NEWTs, laughing at Pansy's clown makeup, and fighting with Potter. Well, one of those plans goes to complete crap with the appearance of a grey-eyed boy, claiming to be his son.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	1. A Surprising Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Let's be honest, if I owned Harry Potter, would Harry really be married with three kids to Ginny Weasley at that?  
> Enjoy x

‘What’s wrong Potter?’ Draco sneered, running a frustrated finger through tattered locks as he blindly shot hex after hex towards his school nemesis. ‘Seems as though Perfect Potter isn’t as _perfect_ as the world thinks he is.’

‘Shut up, Malfoy’ Potter fired back, rubbing his head furiously deflecting the jinx sent his way.

Draco laughed, almost manically, then raised his wand throwing the nastiest hex he could think of. As it hit Potter square in the chest, he flew backward and slammed into the opposite wall, his shoulders sagging slightly.

Dazed, he looked around, Potter looked to be unconscious. For a terrified moment, Draco thought about running to Dumbledore and confessing what they’d done. Potter could be dead for all he bloody knew, something about that didn’t sit right with him. Just as Draco made way for the Headmaster’s office, a small cough stopped him in his tracks.

Frantically, Draco almost sprinted towards Potter and found his nemesis small and meek, breathing slowly but shallowly. He wasn’t in the best shape. His eyes were rolling into the backs of his head, his body was tired, his face bruised. ‘Potter?’ he choked out albeit hesitantly.

‘ _Fuck off_ ,’ he seethed at Draco.

He shook his head, ‘Potter I really think that you should—

‘Fuck off.’

Well, if he wants to act like a petulant little baby, then Draco would let him. ‘You know what?’ he spat out, ‘I don’t need your shit!’ he announced with finality before stomping away.

He ignored the small voice in his head telling him to turn back as he entered the room of requirement. Having a moral conscious was bothersome.

The room of requirement hadn’t changed much after the war, after all it had been exposed to, Draco was more than surprised. Draco shivered as he remembered the last time he’d been there, the day he’d watched his friend die. 

He’d tried to stop it, he’d gone back in hopes of saving him, but as Crabbe plummeted into the flames, he knew that he’d failed. The terrified screams and cries of a boy in pain still haunted him to this day.

Defeated, Draco collapsed onto the floor, doing nothing to stop the fresh tears that rolled down his cheeks.

‘Papa?’

Jumping, Draco looked down. A little boy was tugging on his robes, thumb still glued to his mouth. He stared up at Draco, his grey-blue eyes wide, his messy black curls sprawled atop of his head. Draco never realised how beautiful blue eyes were until they were looking up at him with that burning curiosity that every child possess.

The boy tugged harder on his robes.

‘Stop that.’ Draco snapped, yanking his robes out of the boy’s small hand. His eyes almost immediately widened and welled up, tears glistening as his lower lip began to tremble. Draco winced – perhaps that was a harsh tone to use with a little kid, even for a Malfoy.

Instead on bursting into tears like Draco had predicted, the boy blinked a few times before clambering onto his lap, ignoring Draco’s puffs and protests. Draco was staring into sad eyes as a chubby hand reached out, wiping away a fallen tear from Draco’s cheek.

Draco was shocked at the action as the boy whispered, ‘Daddy tells me tha you ook bwautiful when you cwy, but I don’t wike it when you’re sad.’

‘Daddy?’ he questioned intently.

The boy nodded enthusiastically, ‘Yes, yes Daddy tells me wots of things,’ he declared proudly, before looking around confused, ‘where wis he?’ he asked.

The _hell_ if he knew! Draco was still trying to come to terms to the fact that he was talking to a child. A _child_ was in Hogwarts! If that weren’t newsworthy then he didn’t know what was, Rita Skeeter would have a fucking field day.

The boy shook his head before smiling happily, ‘that dwsen’t mawwer, at least I ave Papa,’ he beamed and before Draco knew it, tiny arms were wrapping around his waist.  
He pulled back from the boy in a haste, ‘I’m not your Papa,’ he told him distastefully.

The kid looked petrified at Draco’s words as his eyes started to well yet again, he sniffled as small hands started to pelt Draco’s chest, ‘tis not funny Papa,’ he cried out, ‘m’ Scorpius, wemember?’ he told him desperately.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but was cut of with a howl, ‘If yu awe mad at me, becose I touched your powtion, den m’ sowwy!’

He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he looked at the distressed child, what kind of father left his child unattended? Not him, that’s for certain. He was just about to object yet again when something shiny caught his eye.

‘Where the hell did you get that?’ he asked furiously.

‘Don’t say dat word!’ the boy whispered frantically.

‘What, hell? I’ll say hell whenever the _hell_ I feel like it,’ he told him defiantly before narrowing his eyes, ‘Now, I’ll ask you again, where the hell did you get that?’

The boy looked down at his ring in admiration, before lifting up a small finger so that Draco could get a closer look. His long black eyelashes fluttered as he beamed proudly, ‘m’ don’t member, but you tells me to always kweep it on.’

‘I told you that?’ he choked out in disbelief, and the boy nodded.

Without a second glance Draco heaved himself from the floor, he had to get him to Dumbledore immediately. This all could be potentially dangerous, who knew what kind of evil had orchestrated this.

‘Follow me.’ He told the small boy. Draco turned and went about eight feet before he heard a small thud. Groaning inwardly, he turned around and saw that the boy had face planted. He brought a hand up to his nose, only to pull it away bloody. Draco, braced himself, expecting terrified screams. He had been absolutely petrified at the sight of blood when we were younger, he thought it mandatory for any young kid to be.

Just as he’d predicted, the little kid started to brawl, big wet tears now staining his cheeks. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked concerned, slowly approaching the quivering figure. He crouched down next to him, tending to the blood that had already stained the floor.

‘No.’ the boy said thickly. ‘m’ don’t wike blood, it’s unpre—’ the boy furrowed his brows as if in deep concentration, ‘it’s unpreci- unpwrecide,’ he sighed in frustration.  
‘Unprecedented?’ he asked the small boy.

The boy nodded frantically, ‘dats what you _always_ tells me papa!’ he exclaimed happily before extending his arms up towards Draco. When Draco shot him a baffled look, he sighed before saying, ‘up, up.’

Draco closed his eyes, sighed yet again, and stood up. He couldn’t believe he was about to do what he was thinking of doing.

‘Come on then, boy-Scorpius.’ The name was foreign on his tongue and would take a lot of getting used to. Not that he was going to be talking to him much – he was going to take the boy to Dumbledore and that would be that. ‘I guess that means for me to carry you.’

Draco picked him up and settled him safely on his hip, stunned at how heavy the small boy was. He pulled out his wand, muttering a quick cleaning spell before proceeding out of the room.

‘Where awe we, Papa?’ Scorpius sucked his thumb right back into his mouth, ‘dis I’n’t your lab.’

The trek to Dumbledore’s office suddenly seemed endless, and Draco wished to turn his head from inquisitive eyes. ‘At Hogwarts. It’s a school,’ he answered absently wondering just what had happened to the small boy. The fact that someone could’ve harmed an innocent left him feeling uncomfortable.

Scorpius squirmed in his grip, as his face started to flush wildly, ‘ooo yes, daddy ‘as twld me all bout hogwawts. Tis where you met,’ he declared happily as he snuggled into the crook of Draco’s neck.

The words sprouting from the kids mouth were laughable. As if a Malfoy would willingly shack up with any of these ignoramus inbreds. It was unthinkable. He wasn’t going to tell the kid that though, he was finally quiet. No, silence was something to be savoured, especially since Dumbledore’s office was coming into view and he was certain to get an earful from a seething Head of House.

*

Dumbledore smiled kindly down at the young boy sitting in front of him. If he were honest, this was not at all what he’d expected. A small, shy, Scorpius sat in a chair too big, feet barely dangling off the edge. His back was straight, his hands were folded neatly on his lap, and he looked around the room in complete awe, drinking in the magnificence that was the Headmaster’s office.

The Headmaster turned his attention to the blonde who sat much like Scorpius, except his posture was much less relaxed.

Dumbledore inclined his head slightly, ‘Fawkes,’ he told the jubilant bird, ‘would you please go and inform Professors Snape and McGonagall that they are needed in my office at once.’

‘McGonagall?’ Draco echoed when he finally found his voice. Fawkes squawked in understanding as the left the room in a dramatic, fiery swoop which Draco suspected was for Scorpius’ entertainment. 

‘That’s quite right, I’m certain that she’d want to be aware of your… predicament,’ he said amusedly, his blue eyes twinkling.

Draco nodded solemnly as a small chirper voice perked up, ‘Papa?’ Scorpius asked hesitantly and Draco begrudgingly turned towards him.

‘How many times do I have to tell you that—’

‘DRACONIUS LUCIUS MALFOY!’ Severus roared, and Draco jumped because never had he ever seen Snape so volatile. McGonagall just stood there, looking at him with resigned eyes. ‘I LEAVE YOU FOR FIVE SECONDS AND I COME BACK TO FIND THAT YOU’RE A FATHER, YOU IGNORANT STUPID FOOL. HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE THIS FROM ME?’ Draco froze, normally Snape just hissed and spat, but he never yelled unless he was close to loosing it, and when he did, you ran. The above indicates that Snape had most definitely lost it, and the child beside him kept him firmly fixed in his seat. He was screwed.

Snape’s shouts came to a stop as he feasted his eyes upon the small boy. Blinking rapidly, he turned towards Draco in complete disbelief, ‘what is _this_?’ he spat out incoherently. Draco blanched as he realised the root of Severus’ confusion, ‘Just _how_ long have you been hiding this? If you father had ever found out that you’ve been putting it up since the age of…’

He trailed of in favour of diverting his attention onto the small boy, ‘and _just_ how old are you boy?’ he snarled at Scorpius.

‘Why awe you so mad at Papa uncle Sevrus,’ The child’s voice was high, and Draco could see that he was shaking. The poor boy must be terrified at the greasy haired git screaming and galivanting bloody murder. Draco resisted the urge to run his hand through raven locks, wait a second, _Uncle Severus_?

Severus looked how he felt, spluttering and muttering, completely baffled. The boy continued, completely unaware to the frazzled looks he was receiving, ‘yu is being silly Uncle Sevrus, yu know that m’ four, you was at my biwfday pawty,’

‘Great Merlin.’ McGonagall breathed. ‘Mr Malfoy what an earth is going on here?’

Now Severus appeared to be worriedly bewildered. ‘Draco,’ he hissed, ‘you’ve never met this child, have you?’

Draco shook his head before he turned to the small boy, ‘Scorpius, would you care to raise your had for everyone to see?’ he asked quietly.

A loud gasp to which he assumed was Severus blistered through the silence, as a small, pudgy hand was displayed for them all the see.

‘It _can’t_ be.’ Severus whispered.

Dumbledore gave them both a pointed look, ‘What can’t be?’ he queried.

Draco cleared his throat, looking down defeatedly at the small hand, ‘it’s the Malfoy family ring,’ he answered, ‘it’s infused with magic so pure that only a Malfoy by blood or marriage would be able to bare it.’ he took a deep breath before carrying on, ‘The wearer can be no other than the first-born son of the current Lord Malfoy.’

The ring had been passed down through generations of Malfoys, he looked down to where the ring that sat on his fourth finger. It only being there because he was… _shit_.

‘My father is dead,’ he began quietly, hit with a realisation so fierce he was certain that he’d fall, ‘I _am_ Lord Malfoy now.’

McGonagall collapsed on a chair that appeared with a small pop, ‘that means that…’ she trailed off looking green. ‘Great Merlin,’ she repeated breathlessly. ‘But… Mr Malfoy’s only eighteen now, so that must mean that…. No, it’s not possible.’

Dumbledore shook his head, ‘nothing is impossible when we are affronted with the laws of magic. Of course, we’ll have to check with Madam Pomfrey, but I am quite certain that this is Mr Malfoy’s child,’ he said with assertion.

‘That can’t be true!’ Draco burst out, his heart beating out from his chest, ‘I haven’t even…’ he stopped mid-sentence as Severus sent a warning glare his way.

The greasy haired wizard rolled his eyes, ‘whether this is Mr Malfoy’s child or not, the most pressing problem still remains.’ Draco almost growled at that because what could be bigger than the fact that he might have a child.

Severus carried on, ‘what in Merlin’s name are we going to do with it?’ he spat out with distaste.

‘He shall stay here at Hogwarts.’ Dumbledore said simply. ‘I’m certain that he shall be happier here than anywhere else, whilst we explore the circumstances of his arrival. As for who he will stay with, I’m sure that Hagrid will be more than happy to watch Scorpius during the school day.’

‘No!’

The sudden outburst came from Scorpius, who jumped up onto his chair. He looked frightened, ‘I don’t know im! I don’ want Hagwid!’ Tears formed in the crests of his eyes and gently started to fall.

He shook his had and bit his bottom lip as he clambered from the chair and ran clumsily over to Draco, folding his arms protectively over his legs.

‘Hey!’ Draco tried to pry Scorpius chubby fingers from his robes but was unsuccessful.

‘I wanna stay wif Pappa,’ he cried as he buried his snooty little nose into Draco’s clean robes.

‘No bloody way!’ Draco snapped at the mop of black hair that was currently attacking his legs, ‘I’ve got a life kid. Like _hell_ am I taking care of you!’

‘Actually,’ Severus eyes Draco, who now had a sudden dreading feeling in his stomach, ‘considering that the boy claims to be your son, as well as having the appropriate evidence, I would say that you’re a _perfect_ candidate for the job,’ he smiles maliciously and Draco just _knows_ that Severus is still high-strung over the little potions accident that had occurred a while back.

Personally, Draco thought that Severus looked fabulous with purple hair, his godfather hadn’t agreed.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both nodded in agreement as Draco let out an indignant squeak. ‘B-but I can hardly look after a child. I have my NEWTs!’ He stammered.

‘I’m sure that Scorpius here will be more than happy to come to all of your classes,’ Severus told him and Scorpius nodded frantically. The little traitor.

‘B-but what about the other father?’ Draco attempted one last futile time.

Severus growled at him, ‘do you see another father here?’ he asked Draco spitefully and he shook his head slightly. His godfather smirked, ‘So, considering that there is no other father, it appears as though you’re the only acceptable choice.’

Dumbledore clapped his hands gleefully. ‘It’s settled then, Draco, you will watch over Scorpius during his stay here at Hogwarts. He will sleep in the Slytherin dormitories with you as well, and if for whatever reason you can’t care for him, then you shall find a suitable regent for that period of time.’

With every word the Headmaster spoke, Draco could feel the air slowly leave his lungs.

‘Am I understood Mr Malfoy?’ Draco nodded dumbly, incapable of any other action.

Whatever blood was left in Draco’s face drained immediately, as he turned to face the small boy still clutching his legs. His nose was planted deeply into the warmth of Draco’s robes, his face was wet with tears. It was as though for him, the safest place in the world was right there, wrapped in Draco’s touch.

 _Merlin, he was going to die_!


	2. A More Than Tiny Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update...

‘WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THAT?’

Draco wanted the world to swallow him whole at Pansy’s shriek. They’d spent so long hauled up in Dumbledore’s office that it was now well into the evening. They had even missed dinner. That was something that Draco was _not_ happy about. Having to scoff down a few sandwiches with Snape and McGonagall was not his idea of a good time.

Even worse, Draco and Scorpius had been spotted by at least several students, and he was certain that the news of their predicament would be widely known come tomorrow morning. Ignoring their stares and glares, he had brought Scorpius back to the Slytherin common room, only to be bombarded with yet more stares and questions.

Begrudgingly he’d told the story, well _part_ of the story, he’d conveniently left out the whole potential father thing. He’d told them of the little surprise visit in the room of requirement, as well as responsibility for the child befalling onto Draco. He’d also warned them to stay away from Snape for at least a couple of days, the git had been _less_ than pleased. 

Scorpius was now currently face down into Draco’s robes, his small legs wrapped possessively round his hips.

‘That is a boy,’ Draco snapped to his friend, ‘and he doesn’t do too well with shouting, so kindly shut up.’ He glanced down at Scorpius who had started sobbing into his robes, something about the scene angered him profusely, ‘I won’t have you being a bitch to him – he’s a four-year-old kid for fucks sake, have a heart.’

‘Draco, Draco, Draco,’ Blaise tutted, shaking his head in a gentle condescending manner, ‘ _Surely_ swearing in front of a little boy is what you Malfoy’s would call unseemly?’

‘Shut up,’ Draco spat.

Pansy growled, placing her hands on her hips in challenge, ‘all this still doesn’t explain why in Merlin’s name _it_ has to live here.’ She narrowed her eyes at the small boy, ‘seriously Draco what the hell is wrong with—

Her speech was stopped when she felt a sharp jab at her legs. Somehow, Scorpius had shimmied out of Draco’s grasp in favour of giving her a piece of his mind.

Scorpius continued to hit her angrily, ‘Aunt Pans’ don’t talk to my Papa like that. Tis not nice.’ He told her simply.

Blaise’s mouth hung open, whilst Pansy looked as if she were going to faint. That wasn’t _exactly_ how he’d planned the truth to come out…

‘AUNT PANSY?’ She rounded on Draco, and it was then where he knew that he’d messed up. ‘PAPA?!’ she shrilled incredulously.

She stuck out a finger jabbing it into his chest repeatedly, ‘What.’ _Jab_. ‘Do.’ _Jab_. ‘You.’ _Jab_. ‘Think.’ _Jab_. ‘You’re.’ _Jab_. ‘Playing.’ _Jab_. ‘At?.’ _Jab. Jab. Jab_.

‘Owch’ he swatted her hand away, ‘get off me you deranged bitch.’

‘Swearing,’ Blaise supplied unhelpfully and Draco could just strangle him.

‘Explain.’ Pansy demanded.

Draco sighed; he should’ve seen this coming. Slowly, he turned to look at Scorpius, who’s hands were still locked onto Pansy’s robes. The defiance in his eyes were so Gryffindor-like that Draco could hardly believe that this was his son. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t.

He crouched down so that he was eye level with the small boy, ‘Scorpius, please show Pansy and Blaise your hand,’ he asked him politely.

‘ _Aunt_ Pans’ and _Uncle_ Bwaise.’ He corrected him determinedly, refusing to raise his hand.

Stubborn little bugger! He rolled his eyes, but nodded his head nevertheless, ‘would you please show _Aunt Pansy_ and _Uncle Blaise_ your hand?’

Scorpius looked as if he was considering before he broke out into a broad smile, showing them the ring proudly. ‘Papa says tha’ only a vewy special pewson can wear this ring,’ he beamed shaking his hand happily.

Both his friends gave each other perplexed looks, acting just as Draco had the first time he’d laid eyes on it.

‘The Malfoy family ring?’ Pansy asked after several moments of silence. She shook her head before speaking again, ‘but the only way he’d have that is if…’ she trailed off and Draco nodded solemnly, standing up once more.

A hard clamp landed on his shoulder and he turned to find a smirking Blaise. ‘Congratulations!’ the infuriating bastard announced, ‘you’re a father.’

Draco recoiled from his touch, mentally reminding himself to put spiders in the gits bed later. He was more terrified of the nasty creatures than Ronald bloody Weasley, and _that_ was saying something.

‘I am _not_ a father.’

‘All evidence points otherwise,’ Blaise told him smugly as he brought a hand to his chin rubbing it slowly, ‘that only leaves one other question… where in Merlin’s name is this kid’s mother?’

‘Daddy!’ Scorpius huffed out in frustration.

Blaise smiled at the small boy, ‘of course, of course. Sometimes I forget that your Papa bats for the other team,’ he joked and Scorpius glared.

The boy stuck his tongue out at his friend, ‘Uncle Bwaise, you tis a lot meaner twoday dan usual,’ he chided and Draco snorted.

‘Sorry about that champ,’ Blaise ran his fingers through Scorpius’ hair, ‘why don’t you tell me all about your Daddy?’

Scorpius gave him a confused look, ‘but you alwedy know bout Daddy, yu saw him yeswerday,’ he turned towards Draco and his face broke into a stellar grin, ‘tis the best Daddy in de whole ‘ide world!’ he announced joyfully.

He then persisted to give Draco a very serious look, ‘don’t be sad Papa, I wuv you the mostest.’

Something about that declaration warmed Draco’s heart, and he quickly wished the warmness away. His eyes darted between his two amused friends as he sighed, ‘according to Snape I’m supposed to go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday to buy him some new clothes. A whole day _alone_ with the little tyrant. This is going to be great, just _bloody_ great.’

‘Can’t we go with you?’ Pansy asked in an oddly excited tone, which confused him greatly. She couldn’t be- no, that wasn’t possible. He studied her carefully and sure enough her pupils were blow and her grin was wide. She was beaming at the small child. How typical. _Girls_. He’d never understand them.

‘No.’ he scrunched up his nose, ‘the old crow wants the child and I to _bond_.’

‘Good luck with that,’ Blaise said distastefully shooting Scorpius a less than impressed look.

Scorpius smiled looking up with adoration, ‘me and Papa is gowing to ave a fwantaswic time! It’ll be wike when Daddy’s out fighting bad gwys and it’s just me and Papa left all alone.’ He said, before yawning widely.

Pansy giggled. ‘It looks as if all this talking has tired him out.’

Draco shook his head. Last time he’d checked little kids were _always_ tired. Still, it would be nice not to hear from the small creature for a good while. ‘Let’s go Scorpius,’ He picked up the boy off the ground, resting him on his hip. ‘Time for bed.’

‘But I don’t wanna,’ Scorpius yawned again, and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Pansy’s eyes grew wide as she looked between the adoringly, ‘Awhh Draco, who would’ve guessed _you’d_ be a good father?’

‘Where’s he sleeping,’ Blaise piped up, ‘had better not be the dormitories.’

‘No, Dumbledore created a private dorm for us both to share. According to him it’s opposite the boys dorms.’ 

Blaise sighed, ‘well, that’s just fantastic. Now, if he cries I’m _bound_ to hear it,’ he muttered in frustration.

‘Shut up Blaise,’ he turned around not even giving Blaise the chance to answer. He crept up the stairs, careful not to wake up a now sleeping Scorpius, Pansy following not so subtly behind. Pushing the door open, he entered his room, before plonking Scorpius onto the double bed.

Without a second look, he turned to leave, when a seething Pansy put a hand to his chest. 

He gave her a questioning look to which she replied, ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

‘What?’

‘You _can’t_ just leave him like that.’ She hissed out, gesturing to the fully clothed sleeping boy.

Draco rolled his eyes, ‘well, what do you _expect_ me to do?’ he asked her in a bored drawl. 

Pansy glared at him before spitting out, ‘at least put him under the covers, you insensitive bastard.’ She told him before walking away, shutting the door behind her.

He sighed before glancing at the small boy who was lying so peacefully on his back. ‘Merlin, I’m going to hell,’ he whispered before sitting down next to him. Scorpius fidgeted slightly as Draco removed his clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, exposing a tiny chest but leaving his boxers on. _Muggle_ clothing, this most definitely couldn’t be _his_ child. Scrambling through his closet, Draco found a shirt that was far too small for him and dragged it over Scorpius’ head. It still reached the small boy’s feet, but Draco was certain that he’d at least be comfortable.

This would do just fine until the morning.

Picking Scorpius up carefully, he pulled back the covers, and put him under snugly. The boy twitched slightly, and Draco absently reached out a hand, running it soothingly through black curls. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco pulled his hand back as if burned, finally conscious of what he was doing.

Abruptly, he stood up and made way for the door, shutting it carefully behind him. It was only a matter of time before Scorpius would be returned to wherever he came from, and until then it was Draco’s job to appropriately cater for the boy, nothing more, nothing less.

*

‘I SWEAR TO MERLIN I _WILL_ GUT YOU!’

‘I DON’T CWARE!’

‘WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU WILL DO IT.’

‘NO.’

‘YES.’

‘NO.’

‘YES. YES. YES.’

‘NO. NO. NO.’

‘SCORPIUS.’

‘PAPA.’

‘SWEETS?’ Draco offered up in resignation.

Scorpius looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, ‘you said somefing abowt sweets?’ he questioned intently and Draco sighed. Fuck being a Gryffindor, this kid was a Slytherin through and through.

‘If you put your clothes on, then I’ll buy you some sweets on Saturday,’ he promised, and the boy clapped his hands manically.

He gave Draco the biggest smile he’d seen from him yet, as he held his hands up waiting for his top to be put on. ‘Why didn’t yu jus say dat in de firs place.’ He asked Draco happily, after his top was on. Slytherin. The boy was one hundred percent Slytherin.

They’d been screaming back and fourth at one another ever since Draco had demanded that the boy got ready. According to Scorpius he was tired and wanted to sleep more. Draco had scoffed at that, as if a four-year-old little menace were going to tell Draco Malfoy what to do. No, he’d been determined to stand his ground until the boy had relented.

Apparently, Scorpius had other plans.

It was now one hour later and after an endless battle of pulling and tugging, Draco had been reduced to a whimpering mess. How the hell had his mother done it? The only reason Draco hadn’t been carted off to St. Mungo’s was because he’d bribed the kid with sweets.

Sweets!

Another reason why this child couldn’t possibly be a Malfoy, caving at the mention of sweets, it was unthinkable. No, why ask his father for a few sweets when he could ask for money to buy a bazillion sweets? This kid was child’s play compared to what he’d been like as a child.

He reverted his gaze back onto Scorpius who was now joyfully sucking his thumb and waiting for his next instruction.

‘Well then, let’s go,’ he gestured towards the door, and Scorpius shook his head. Draco sighed, ‘what is it now?’

‘I don’t wanna go,’ he crossed his tiny arms in challenge.

Merlin help him! The boy was digging him an early grave. He could see it now, Draco Lucius Malfoy cause of death: a stubborn little bugger.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, like hell was he going to win this game. Draco had bloody created the damn game!

‘If you want a taste of those sweets, you _will_ come with me to the Great hall for breakfast,’ he demanded the boy.

He shook his head determinedly.

Draco growled, ‘are you hungry or not?’ he snapped and the child nodded sulkily.

‘Good.’ He declared, and without another word picked Scorpius up, fastening him tightly onto his hip. He then quickly left the room, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

Scorpius had screamed the whole way to the Great Hall, but Draco didn’t care, he’d given him a choice and the boy had refused. This was the alternative. Outsiders watched disapprovingly and Draco had to fight down the urge to tell them a thing or two. They acted as if they’d been there that morning, as if they _knew_ what Scorpius was crying about. Well, bollocks to that. As far as he was concerned, they could mind their own damn business.

Still, maybe a small part of him hated to see the boy so distressed. His eyes were puffy, and his chubby cheeks were stained. It wasn’t a happy sight. He pushed that feeling deep down as he entered the Great Hall.

As expected, the hall went silent as all eyes flew onto the pair, it was all terribly off putting. Yes, so Draco Malfoy was carrying a small child, _whoopie doo_! Jesus, many of these ignoramus idiots didn’t have a life of their own and it showed.

Ignoring the stares and whispers, Draco strode across the Great Hall, seating himself at the Slytherin table, placing Scorpius carefully beside him.

‘Is that a child?’ Millicent squeaked and Draco remembered that half the Slytherin’s hadn’t even been present last night.

‘No, it’s a fucking dog,’ he deadpanned as he went about cutting up a few sausages and bacon for Scorpius to eat. His eyes drifted back onto Millicent, ‘what does it _fucking_ look like?’

A small hand slammed onto his mouth and Draco let out a muffled shriek. He pulled away the hand, giving Scorpius a pointed look, ‘what was that for?’ he asked him.

‘Papa, you know dat Daddy doesn’t wike it den you say bad words.’ He chastised as if he were of some sort of superiority.

‘I don’t care what your Daddy says,’ Draco bit back as the child’s eyes started to well with tears.

Scorpius started to sniff as his nose became runny, ‘you don’t cawre abowt my Daddy. But you wuv Daddy!’ He cried out, hot, wet tears running freely down his cheeks.

Sighing, Draco picked up a napkin gently wiping away the boy’s tears. After he had calmed down, Draco gestured towards the untouched plate, ‘eat your food, Scorpius,’ he ordered him lightly.

Again, the boy shook his head defiantly, ‘no.’ he barked out.

‘No?’ Draco repeated with a touch of anger, and Scorpius nodded. ‘Let’s not do this again Scorpius. Eat your damn food.’

‘No.’ he repeated.

‘Eat.’

‘No.’

‘Eat.’

‘No.’

‘Scorpius.’

‘Papa.’

‘Sweets?’

‘No.’

 _Fuck_.

The stubborn little Gryffindor didn’t look as if he was backing down anytime soon. Once again, Draco found himself relenting, as he slammed his hands onto the table below. It had barely been fourteen hours and Draco was already thinking about giving up. Hell, he _had_ given up.

‘Fine,’ he conceded and Scorpius looked extremely proud of himself. In fact, his grey eyes sparkled just as his once had whenever he’d gotten one over his father. ‘What do you want?’

Blaise let out an amused chuckle and Draco became blatantly aware that they were still drowning under a sea of eyes. It was as if these people had never seen a child before.

Instead of telling them what for, which he so desperately wanted to do, he fixed his gaze onto Scorpius. He seemed to be in deep thought, and Draco just knew that he was planning something. The lightbulb above his head was practically blinding.

‘I want you to admit dat you wuv my Daddy.’ He announced after several minutes and Draco sucked in a large breath. Anything. He’d do virtually anything but that. He had standards and announcing his love for a most likely imaginary character was not his idea of standards.

Slowly, he shook his head, ‘I’m not doing that.’

‘Why don’t you whispwer it in my ear instead?’ he asked him boldly.

‘No.’

Scorpius nodded and Draco let out that deep breath, only to suck it right back in when Scorpius said, ‘If you won’t whispwer den you aft to shout it.’ he demanded, pushing his plate further away from him.

At that point Draco realised that he was fighting a losing battle, so instead of carrying on, he ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. ‘Fine,’ he told him as he bent his head down so that his breath was gently fanning a small ear.

‘I love your Daddy.’ He spat the words out and began to lift his head back when a tiny hand caught his.

The hand tightened his grip and Scorpius shook his head, ‘say it _nicely_ Papa,’ he demanded and dear god this child was going to be death of him.

Begrudgingly, Draco lowered his head once more and ignored the rage monster that threatened to explode. He whispered the words so quietly that no one but Scorpius and himself could hear. ‘I love your Daddy very much,’ he said as authentically as he could.

Relief flushed through his system as Scorpius hands released from its death grip which instead fell lower until it threaded through his own. Draco flushed from the intimate contact, thankful that Scorpius was at least eating his breakfast.

‘Well, aren’t you two adorable?’ Pansy cooed, shoving a fat sausage into her gob.

‘ _Adorable_?’ Blaise choked out as he eyed the eating boy with a vengeance, ‘little bugger woke me up and seven in the bloody morning.’ He snapped.

‘Blaise it’s a school day, rules say we have to be up and six.’ Draco countered, too worked up to stomach any food.

‘Draco darling, when have I ever played by the rules?’

He rolled his eyes, ready to berate his cocky friend when there was a loud crash from beside him. Panicked, Draco turned around, to find that there was nothing there except from a half-eaten plate.

Feeling far from calm, Draco stood up, his eyes scanning the masses frantically. Scorpius was gone. He’d turned his head for just a single second, and the child was gone. Something must have happened to him. Someone _must_ have taken him. 

Be rational Draco, there’s hundreds of people here, someone would’ve seen it happen. _Not if they were invisible_ a small voice supplied as Draco started to feel sick.

He was just about to scream abduction when his gaze landed on Scorpius standing by the doors of the Great Hall. Instead of flooding with relief, Draco’s stomach filled with dread as Scorpius uttered a single word. 

‘ _Daddy_!’

His world descended into chaos.

Not because of the word, no, but because who was directed at. Standing at the entryway of the hall, a panicked look on his face, was no other than _Harry Potter_.

You had _got_ to be kidding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did y'all think?  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Sweets and Tantrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far, your comments have been lovely!

_Fuck no_.

The Great Hall was silent except from the large steps he was taking towards the disgruntled pair. Each step felt like one closer to death, and he was very aware of _just how_ many eyes had now been exposed to the whole ordeal. Their fiery gaze trailed him as if he were the main attraction of an act, as slowly the scene before him became close enough to touch.

Scorpius was still wrapped around Potter’s legs, showing no sign of letting go. His eyes were firmly glued shut, but if you were to look closer, which Draco did, you could see the hot tears dusting his cheeks. It were as if the child had spent years looking, and now finally salvation had found him.

He allowed his gaze to flicker onto Potter, he was running a dazed hand through raven locks, blinking rapidly as if it were all but a dream. Potter looked down at the small boy, hesitantly extending a hand and running it through messy hair. Something within him snapped at the gesture and he turned to face the boy on the other end of Potter’s simple touch.

‘Let’s go Scorpius,’ he demanded of the child.

Scorpius shook his head furiously as he clung onto Potter even tighter, ‘no.’ 

Draco gasped at the small act of defiance, as small as it was, it’s meaning was large. He crossed his arms over his chest in order to show Scorpius that he wasn’t playing around. The boy just nestled into Potter’s robes as a response.

‘We are _not_ doing this again.’ He told the child as he took a step closer towards the pair.

‘I don’t wan your sweets anymowre,’ he said, and Draco felt his confidence start to dwindle.

He huffed in exasperation, ‘that’s not what you were saying a few moments ago,’ 

The boy did nothing but snuggle deeper into Potter’s warmth, and just as Draco was about to pick the child up and drag him away, Potter let out a low cough.

‘You have a _child_?’ he choked out, his eyes flickering over Draco incredulously. 

Draco rolled his eyes, ‘yes, it appears I do,’ he took yet another step towards the odd pair, ‘so, if you’d be so kind as to unhand him, that would be _much_ appreciated.’

‘But he called me…’

‘I don’t give a rats arse what he _called_ you, let go of the child,’ he spat out at the confused Gryffindor. 

This sudden surge of protectiveness over the child had him alarmed, he hadn’t the foggiest idea as to where it’d sprung from. It was impulsive. All he was certain of was that he didn’t want Potter anywhere near Scorpius.

He feasted his gaze back onto Potter, the man looked as if he were in an internal battle of some capacity. After a few silent moments, Potter sighed and patted the young boy’s head tentatively. 

‘Why don’t you go back to your father now, little one?’ he asked Scorpius gently.

‘But I _am_ wif you Daddy,’ he clutched onto Potter with a harsher ferocity.

Potter once again, gave Draco a frazzled look and he seriously debated whether to aim a discrete silencing charm at the child.

‘Daddy..’ he trailed off, his eyes widening in realisation, ‘Malfoy, why is _your_ child calling me Daddy?’ he asked him albeit quite dumbfoundedly.

‘Becoze you _are_ my Daddy!’ Scorpius cried out, puff grey eyes looking into baffled green with pure wonder.

Draco’s eyes darted towards the pair; they looked a perfect picture. Potter’s large hand threading through raven-locks, Scorpius nuzzling into the touch. The boy looked the epitome of

Potter at that, messy hair, wide eyes, topped off with Potter’s pouted lips. The only resemblance that could be said for himself, was the child’s unusual grey eyes. That wasn’t even a guarantee anyhow, all wizarding families were entwined with one another these days.

Defeated, Draco let his arms fall to his sides, as he sent Potter the deadliest glare that he could muster, ‘you know what? Fuck this shit.’ He spat out as he turned on his heel and stomped towards the open doors.

He was halfway towards the doors, when a deafening cry echoed throughout the room, halting him in his tracks. In a blink of an eye, two tiny arms had wrapped themselves around his legs, a tear streaked face buried into his robes.

‘Papa!’ Scorpius bellowed.

Draco shook his leg in an attempt to pry the small child out of his death grip, ‘detach yourself from my body at once,’ he ordered fiercely, but Scorpius just held on tighter.

‘I don’t wan you to go, I wuv you Papa,’ he cried out and Draco could hear the fresh tears in his tone. Even for someone as cold as he, the sight was a tough pill to swallow. No one wanted to be the reason that a child was reduced to nothing but tears.

‘Y are you an’ Daddy fyghting?’ he said through sobs, nestling Draco closer, ‘did I do somefing?’ 

Slowly, Draco racked long fingers through the boy’s soft hair, he shook his head, ‘shhh’ he told him gently, ‘you didn’t do anything, I promise.’

At that exact moment, Potter made his way towards him, crouching to his knees, so that himself and Scorpius were eye-level.

‘Papa and I aren’t fighting,’ he whispered at the trembling child. ‘Please don’t cry,’ he pleaded with him softly.

After a few seconds of silence, Scorpius pried his face from Draco’s robes, still clutching his legs tightly, and turned to look at Potter.

‘Don’t I ook beawtiful when I cwry?’ he asked shyly, eyes wide and shining.

Potter looked taken aback, blinking rapidly, ‘what?’ he breathed out.

‘You always says dat Papa ooks beauwtiful when he cwries,’ he gestured towards Draco, who then looked down locking his gaze onto Potter’s.

The breath from his lungs faded as green eyes bore into grey. He could briefly remember Scorpius mentioning the same line back in the room of requirement, he hadn’t played too much attention to it. He hadn’t thought it of significance, but now, as he looked into unreadable green, Draco had an inkling that one line was of a greater importance than he could ever imagine.

He supposed they looked quite the picture, Potter, Scorpius, and himself. Harry Potter crouching before a child of whom was locked onto Draco Malfoy’s legs, claiming to be their son. If he were an outsider looking in, he would’ve thought they looked _perfect_.

‘Perhaps, the three of you would benefit from a visit to Madam Pomfrey,’ Dumbledore’s chirper voice suggested, effectively breaking Draco from his gaze.

He looked between the two figures before him and nodded. It was hide time they saw Madam Pomfrey.

*

‘That, without a doubt, is your son,’ Madam Pomfrey told the both of them as she gestured towards a sleeping Scorpius.

They’d made their way to the hospital wing not long after Dumbledore had suggested them to. The trip there had been in complete silence, both him and Potter refusing to look at one another. Scorpius to his surprise, had remained silent in favour of nestling his face into Draco’s shoulder.

Thankfully, they hadn’t run into any curious bystanders with the majority of students holed up in the Great Hall for breakfast. Alas, he’d bet his last galleon that they were the prime topic of many a conversation as of right now.

When they’d reached the wing, Madam Pomfrey had looked at them gravely before simply stating that she’d been expecting them. She had then sat them down, and proceeded to cast the necessary spells, ones that had worn out Scorpius, sending him into a deep sleep. 

_‘That_ is not _my_ child,’ Draco spat out after several moments of shocked silence.

Potter rounded at him, glaring with a fierceness he’d never seen before, ‘are you being serious? All evidence suggests that he is your _fucking_ child Malfoy,’ he bit right back.

Draco scoffed, ‘trust me Potter, I’d remember if you had _your_ cock up my arse,’ 

‘Never took _you_ for a bottom.’

‘And _I_ never took you for a pouf,’ he teased nastily.

Potter’s eyes widened as he arched a disbelieving brow, ‘how the _fuck_ did you know that?’ he accused him and Draco shuddered at the vein on his forehead that threatened to explode.

‘I didn’t,’ he shrugged, smacking his lips in triumph, ‘you just told me.’

‘You sneaky little—

‘BOYS!’ Madam Pomfrey cried out, she moved across the room so that she was standing in front of them, before giving them both disapproving looks, ‘you’re adults now. You now apparently have a _child_! Stop acting like children,’ she ordered them.

They both huffed, crossing their arms gruffly not at all trying to hide the death glares that they were sending one another.

Potter sighed, pointing an accusing finger at Draco, ‘he started it,’ 

‘How mature,’ Draco barked out.

‘Enough!’ Pomfrey yelled, before turning to face Draco, giving him a glare of severity, ‘just _how_ did Scorpius come to be in your care?’ she asked and Draco was impressed with her professionalism.

He shrugged, ‘fighting with Potter, Room of Requirement, poof magical kid,’ he bit out harshly. 

The occurrence inside the room of requirement hadn’t left his mind since he’d feast eyes on the boy. The circumstances in which the kid had appeared unsettled him greatly. The Room was known for granting what one needed, and what if Draco needed…

And with Potter!

He cringed, that was an idea he’d rather keep to himself. The last thing he needed was the whole world thinking that he actually wanted a kid with Potter.

‘I must admit, despite your _vague_ explanation,’ she gave him a pointed look which made him feel around three, ‘this whole ordeal is extremely peculiar. In all my years, I’ve never come across something _quite_ like this.’

All hope Draco had left quickly diminished at her words, a way out of this mess obviously looked grim. 

‘What are you saying?’ Potter asked.

Pomfrey sighed, ‘I’m _saying_ that despite the child being yours, his whereabouts, origin, and conception remains unknown.’

‘So, what are we supposed to do about it?’

‘I’m inclined to believe that Albus, Minerva, Severus, and myself will attempt to find a viable solution to your little problem.’ Her eyes darted between the boys in acute seriousness, ‘in the meantime, I suggest you both cater to the boy until further notice.’ She finished.

He watched Potter lovingly yet again, thread a hand through raven locks, and it chided him just how accepting Potter was of this mess. They had a _child_! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had a child together. It was an occurrence worse than the Dark Lord himself.

Collecting himself, Draco gave Potter a sharp look, ‘you seem to have taken to parenthood quickly,’ he couldn’t help but comment.

Potter glared at him, ‘for the time being, he’s _my_ child, and I’ll be damned if I leave him alone with some loveless character like yourself,’ he bit back angrily.

The words were like ice daggers to his heart, and Draco found himself heaving from the bed, and standing on the hard floor. Without as much as a second glance, Draco headed towards the doors.

‘And where the _hell_ do you think you’re going,’ Potter spat to his retreating back.

Impulsively, Draco spun back around so that his eyes were locked onto furious green one. He put a hand to his hip as he snarled, ‘you said that you didn’t want to leave Scorpius in the hands of someone like me, this way you won’t have to.’ He gave Potter one last glare, not trusting himself to look at Scorpius’ sleeping figure.

‘I quit!’

After that, he quickly left the room, not giving Potter the chance to answer back.

He was ambushed the second he’d entered the Slytherin common room, he’d barely had time to catch his bearings, before Pansy jumped him. _Literally_.

‘Where’s little Scorpius?’ she as him with more excitement than he’d ever seen on her, ‘I transfigured this _adorable_ little hat, that I _just_ have to see him in.’

Draco brushed past her in favour of sitting the main chair that he’d dubbed the throne, it carried an aura of prestige, one that no one was to bathe in but Draco. He had hoped to push this whole Scorpius ordeal far from his mind, he was Potter’s problem now.

The entire occurrence had been ridiculous. Draco had lost sleep over this child, he’d given away time and attention, he’d even gone without food so that Scorpius had a full stomach. But co-parenting with Potter… that was where he drew the line.

‘We won’t be seeing anymore of Scorpius for the time being,’ he told her absently, as he pulled his wand for his pocket. The long stick was thrust between his hands as he tried to avert his attention anywhere but Pansy’s burning gaze.

She let out a disbelieving gasp, ‘you abandoned your son?’

‘He’s not my son,’ Draco snapped out automatically.

Pansy laughed shallowly, as she came to sit on the leather sofa beside him, ‘even without the Malfoy ring, anyone with _eyes_ can see that he’s your son.’ She told him almost gently.

Draco scoffed, ‘he’s not my son, he’s Potter’s,’ he spat out the name as if it were poison.

His friend hummed softly at the revelation, and Draco turned to face her completely baffled. He quirked a frustrated brow, ‘what? No, how the fuck is Harry Potter the father of your supposed child, or how could you be so stupid as to let Potter anywhere near your pert arse?’

She shook her head, giving him a wistful look, ‘no, Harry Potter being your baby daddy doesn’t surprise me at all,’ she announced honestly.

‘What the _fuck_?’

Pansy sighed, as her lips curved into a soft smile, ‘I guess it’s always been Potter, hasn’t it?’ she relined her back into the couch as she said, ‘who would’ve thought that the spits and spats were nothing but foreplay?’

For a startling moment, Draco had forgotten how to speak. His fights with Potter were anything _but_ foreplay.

Once he had deterred from his conscious mind, he returned his gaze back onto an infuriating Pansy, ‘last time I’d checked, Potter’s cock hasn’t been anywhere near my arse,’ he bit back maliciously.

She shrugged, and Draco was certain that she seemed somewhat disappointed, ‘that’s hardly the point Draco.’

‘And what _is_ the point?’

‘The point is somewhere, somehow, you have a child with Potter, and instead of spending every breathing moment catering to him, as you should, you’re here renouncing all parental rights,’ she told him sternly, and he felt a boy once more.

‘But he’s not my child,’ Draco whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Pansy took a deep breath, reaching out so that her hand was atop of his, ‘if you still don’t believe him to be your child, then you really are daft darling.’ She carried on after a small sigh, ‘but even if he wasn’t, Scorpius believes himself to be, shouldn’t that be enough?’

Draco shook his head, fighting the overwhelming urge to run and never look back, ‘Malfoy’s aren’t cut out to be father’s, just look at mine,’ he whimpered out solemnly.

‘Whether you’re going to be a good or terrible father isn’t the most pressing issue right now,’ she gave his hand as small squeeze, ‘right now, there’s a boy out there who’s probably scared shitless that his father isn’t with him. Whether he’s yours, Potter’s, or just a potion gone wrong, it’s up to you to make sure that Scorpius knows that he’s safe.’

‘Why does it have to be me?’

Pansy shrugged lightly, ‘I don’t know, but it is.’

He knew that she was right, there was no point trying to fight it any longer. For some absurd reason, the Room of Requirement ha bestowed a child upon him, one that clearly believed Draco to be his father. It would be cruel not to see this through to the end, he had to be there for Scorpius, whether he liked it or not.

He gave Pansy a teasing smile, ‘when did you become so smart?’ he asked her curiously.

‘When I became an aunt,’ she told him, and he couldn’t help but feel warm at her answer.

‘MALFOY!’ a loud bang from the common room door interrupted their small moment, as they both sprung apart, ‘I KNOW THAT YOU’RE IN THERE,’ the voice hollered and Draco recognised it to be no other than Potter, because _of course_ it was.

Draco gave Pansy a fearful look and she all but chuckled in response, ‘sounds like your baby daddy is pissed,’ she laughed out.

‘I SWEAR TO MERLIN MALFOY I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!’

He sighed, raising to his feet, it looked like he was going to deal with two children today. As he made his way towards the door Pansy called out, ‘say hi to Scorpius for me,’ he shot her a warning glare, before turning back to the door.

‘DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WON’T DO IT BECAUSE I WIL—

The door swung open and Draco was met with a seething Harry Potter, red faced and wand in hand. He rolled his eyes, exiting the common room, entering the hallway, and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Potter sent him a murderous glare, ‘what the _fuck_ do you think you’re playing at Malfoy? He barked out.

Draco rolled his eyes, ‘sorry to burst your bubble Potter, but some people don’t react all that well to the news that they have a child.’

‘You’ve had a whole bloody day to get used to it,’ he pointed his wand in between Draco’s eyes, ‘I’ve had one hour. _An hour_!’

He shrugged, ‘well it’s a shame that we can’t all be gracious Gryffindor’s,’ he spat out unkindly.

The atmosphere grew tenser if that were at all possible, as Potter put his wand back into his pocket. Draco sighed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in.

‘Cut the bullshit,’ he seethed as he shot at him daggers, ‘have you any _idea_ what I’ve had to deal with whilst you’ve been gone?’

‘Couldn’t have been much more than I’ve been exposed to this past day,’ he replied absently, certain that he had bared the brunt of Scorpius’ wrath and tantrums.

Potter gave him a look that brought him a large deal of discomfort as he mentally reminded himself not to anger Potter to such an extent in the near future. ‘Your try dealing with a screaming child who wants nothing but his Papa.’

The words hit Draco like a tonne of bricks, as he forced himself not to imagine a distraught Scorpius, tears staining his face, his nose running like it did whenever he was sad. Suddenly, feeling extremely guilty, he looked down on Potter with wide eyes.

‘Scorpius wanted me…’ he choked out, not quite understanding why the knowledge pierced his heart so.

A small nod allowed him to let go of the last and final breath he had been holding. Potter raked a hand through his locks, and Draco noticed that they were much shinier than he’d deemed them to be.

Potter rolled his eyes, ‘for whatever craped up reason, he was completely devastated that you weren’t there when he’d woken up, he started bawling.’ He stood up a little straighter and sighed, ‘still is.’

What rolled from his tongue next were four words that he’d never imagined himself to say, ‘take me to him,’ he whispered confidently. 

The Gryffindor gave him a sharp nod, and without another word led him to the tower where Draco was certain Scorpius was waiting.

*

The walk to Gryffindor tower was a quiet one and apart from a few scattered looks, there wasn’t much attention on the pair. It was probably due to the fact that many of the younger years were still in classes, but honestly he didn’t care all that much. 

Keeping silent for the majority of the journey was a bigger challenged than he’d expected it to be, this was primarily due to the fact that Potter breathed like an ogre.

He wasn’t kidding.

It was a wonder that he’d managed to kill the Dark Lord at all, you could hear him coming from a mile away. Potter still being alive was nothing short of a miracle.

When they’d finally reached Gryffindor tower, there had been yet another obstacle that they’d had to face – The Fat Lady. Stupid cow would permit Draco entrance on the account that he was a Slytherin and in her words they were ‘slimy serpents’. After that retort, Draco was about three seconds from showing her _just_ how much of a slimy serpent he actually was.

Luckily, the Fat Lady and himself hadn’t come to blows, as Potter had intervened with that pathetic Potterish charm that brought the wizarding world to its knees. 

They were now standing in the entryway of the common room, and Draco was lost for words.

There in the centre of the common room was Scorpius, wailing as if someone had taken away his favourite toy. Granger and Weasley sat next to him doing their best to calm the boy down but to no avail. To Draco’s displeasure, a hoard of nameless Gryffindor’s stood crowded around them, some intrigued, many cooing, a few looking distastefully at the child. Draco wanted to gut those small few.

At long last, the wailing stopped as Scorpius finally noticed Draco standing there. ‘PAPA!’ He screamed happily as he ran across the room clumsily, burying his face in Draco’s robes.

He felt his heart swell and threaded his fingers through messy hair and rubbed a gentle hand on a small back.

‘I thoughtif you left me Papa,’ the little boy cried out, ‘you is always dere when I wayke up,’ he sobbed and Draco held onto him tighter.

‘Well, I’m here now aren’t I?’ he told Scorpius softly.

He nodded, ‘you aft to pwomise that you’ll always be dere to wayke me up,’ he announced with assertion, and Draco knew that he couldn’t deny him.

‘I _promise_ ,’ he whispered whilst looking into wide eyes intently.

Scorpius clapped his hands happily, before threading a hand through Draco’s larger ones and pulling him towards the herd of lions waiting in the centre of the room. He forced Draco onto his bottom, then clambered onto his lap, turning to face the Gryffindor’s. 

Draco was dismayed when Potter came to sit down next to them, he was hoping that he’d fallen down the stairs or something. Well, a fella could dream…

‘Am I the only one that thinks all this is barmy,’ Weasley exclaimed braking the long and awkward silence, he narrowed his eyes onto Scorpius, ‘I mean, Harry and Malfoy have a kid. Harry has a _kid_ … with _Malfoy_.’

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the ignorant statement, ‘yes, yes Weasel, it's already been established that Potter and I have a kid.’ 

Weasley narrowed his eyes at him, ‘can it Malfoy,’ he spat.

‘Make me.’

‘Enough!’ Granger yelled, looking down on the both of them with deep disapproval, ‘I will _not_ have the both of you act like that in front of a child.’ She barked out ferociously, ‘now apologise.’

Both boys crossed their arms defiantly, refusing to look at one another.

‘Apologise,’ she demanded yet again, and he had to admit, he was a little scared.

Weasley was the first to break the long, drawn out silence, ‘sorry,’ he muttered, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground below.

As for him, Draco was content to keep quiet, but as always, Scorpius had other plans. ‘Now you says sowwy to uncle won,’ he told him pointedly. 

The defiant look on the infant’s face almost made him regret following after him. _Almost_. 

Defeated, Draco turned towards Weasley and said with gritted teeth, ‘sorry.’

Once the words had left his mouth, he felt nothing but a shame. Forced to retort to nothing but apologies, to a Weasley nonetheless, by Granger and a four-year-old child. It had only been a day and he hardly recognised himself.

‘Well, wasn’t that nice,’ Potter teased, and Draco wanted to hex him.

‘Shut up.’

‘You shut up, Malfoy,’ the Gryffindor bit back in challenge, and he was ready to snap out something witty when Scorpius reached over, slapping Potter on the arm.

As Potter rubbed his arm, Draco couldn’t help but smile, seeing Potter in pain just did things to him.

Scorpius shook his head, sinking deeper into his lap. He clicked his teeth, ‘bad Daddy,’ he growled as a chubby hand came out to play with Draco’s robes. ‘Papa’s name is Powwer-Malfowy, sayme as you.’ He told them and for about the fifth time, Draco felt his blood turn cold.

At once, the room erupted into a fit of giggles and laughs, with Finnegan doing a pretty impressive imitation of a hyena. Potter’s face was as red as he was sure his was, and at that, he briefly debated whether it was wrong to owl a child. A box with a few holes, and it would be done, no questions asked.

Finnegan howled, ‘yous two are married?’ he spat out through puffs of laughter, he could even make out the tears forming in the crest of wide eyes.

‘No, we’re not,’ Potter defended, looking more than embarrassed.

‘Don’t wowwy Daddy,’ Scorpius chirped up again, ‘yous only call Papa Mistwer Powwer-Malfowy when he’s been a bwad boy,’ he announced proudly. That was the icing on the _fucking_ cake.

Well, he’d had a good run, but it was hide time that he crawled into a whole and died. There would be no coming back from this, according to the toddler he was married, and had an active sex like with Harry bloody Potter. Father was most definitely rolling in his grave.

Weasley fell onto his back, rolling around as if a wild animal, Finnegan looked as if he’d explode, even Granger was stifling a laugh.

‘I always thought you hated roleplay Harry,’ Thomas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively expecting a snappy answer, Potter on the other hand, simply shoved his reddened face into his hands. Coward.

The laughter carried on as Scorpius tangled his hand through Draco’s, turning to face him with wide eyes, ‘Papa?’ he asked hesitantly, and Draco nodded encouragingly, ‘will you be dere to wayke me up tomowwow?’

All Draco could do was clutch his hand tighter as he breathed, ‘ _always_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I wanted to post an update, honest opinions please. Also, next chapter there will be sweets, and a lil bit of angst...


	4. Muggle Appliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

‘But I wanna go over dere!’

‘And I wanted a broom when I was five.’ He told the child idly, ‘we don’t always get what we want.’

They both sounded like a broken record, or maybe a song that had already been sung. Three days ago, and Draco’s biggest concern had been Potter. Now, it was still Potter – but sweets, tantrums and drool had just so happened to have fallen into that mix. Tantrums were definitely his biggest challenge, in all his days, he’d never come across a more spoilt child. Merlin knows where he’d gotten that from, but if he had to wager galleons, his bet would be on Potter.

Even getting to the Great Hall had been a challenge in itself. Scorpius had been nothing short of ballistic when he’d awoken without Potter by his side, apparently his favouritism of Draco had been conditional. A river of tears, shouts, and sweets later, and he’d finally distracted the boy long enough to get them down to breakfast.

All had finally been well, until Draco had made way for the Slytherin table. According to Scorpius, the snakes weren’t good enough, no, he wanted to play with the lions. One lion in particular. In one quick motion, Scorpius had landed on his butt, arms crossed, face scrunched, demanding to be brought to his Daddy at once.

‘Papa, you is mean!’ his lower lip started of wobble and Draco’s breath hitched, he knew _exactly_ what that meant.

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, big fat tears started to fall from wide eyes. If they hadn’t been a tourist attraction before, he was almost certain of that fact now.

Draco put a hand on his hip, lifting his chin in defiance, ‘your tears won’t work on me,’ he told the boy.

‘I. WANNA. PLAWY. WIF. DE. LIONS!’

There was no way in hell he was doing this again. Frantically, he fell to his knees, putting his hands gently on Scorpius’ shoulders, desperate to calm the boy.

‘Shhhh,’ he whispered quietly, ‘don’t you want to play with the snakes?’ he asked pointing to the Slytherin table where Pansy and Blaise were shooting him looks of pity. Well, Pansy was, Blaise was just smirking in a karma is a bitch kind of way.

Scorpius shook his head adamantly, ‘don’t want snaykes, I wanna go see Daddy!’

Daddy. That was a good point, why the hell wasn’t Potter helping him with this deranged child? 

He sneaked a glance at the Gryffindor table where Potter was having a very hushed and somewhat frustrated conversation with Granger. The git looked restless as Granger held his hand down whispering furiously. All Draco took from the peculiar scene was that help wasn’t coming any time soon.

‘No.’ Draco growled.

‘Yes,’ the child replied narrowing his eyes in challenge.

Agitated, he ran a hand through what he assumed was messy hair, he hadn’t the chance to give himself a one over in the mirror. ‘Damn it Scorpius,’ he yelled and Scorpius flinched, ‘I’m the adult here, not you. You’re the child and that means you listen to me, and I say that we’re going to the Slytherin table, end of argument.’ 

He stood up, extending a hand for Scorpius to take. To his disappointment but not surprise, the child swatted his hand away, sticking his tongue out angrily. Once again, Draco fell to his knees, so that he was eye level with the little menace.

‘Scorpius, I _said_ that we’re going over to the Slytherin table, and that is that.’

In reply the child shook his head, and before Draco knew it, his face was wet, dripping onto his robes, as drool soaked his skin. He felt his cheeks heat up, as he brought a handkerchief to his face.

He glared at the smug boy, ‘did you just _spit_ at me?’

Scorpius shook his head, looking up with innocent eyes, ‘no, I blewif a waspberry!’

What the _fuck_ was a raspberry?

‘Why in Merlin’s name would you do that?’ he asked the child furiously.

‘Becoze Daddy tells me dat if I ave nofing nice to say, then I shouyldn’t say it,’ he crossed his arms one again, and Draco’s face was yet again attacked by an overwhelming amount of bodily fluid. He had no time to berate the child as he spoke again, ‘so I blewif an angwy waspberry at you.’

That was it!

It was no surprise that Potter had been the one to teach Scorpius such disgusting manners, for a Malfoy trait it was not. Without so much as a second glance, Draco took hold of Scorpius’ waist lifting them both from the ground so that the child sat comfortably on his hip.

Two small hands began to hit his chest, ‘I wanna see Daddy,’ he screamed.

‘Well, maybe Daddy doesn’t want to see you!’ He snapped out, immediately regretting his words as Scorpius started to wail louder than he’d ever heard him.

‘DADDY DOESN’T WUV ME? BUT I WUV DADDY. I WAN MY DADDY!’ He screamed, and it was the second he looked into watery eyes that he had known he’d lost.

Deflecting many shocked and startled glares, Draco made way to the Gryffindor table, plonking Scorpius down carefully beside him. The Gryffindor’s all stared at him with open mouths, as if they couldn’t comprehend the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting at their table. Well, that made two of them.

Scorpius nudged him, fork in hand as he looked down onto his empty plate as if he expected _Draco_ to fucking serve him. Against his wish, that is exactly what he did, slowly cutting up bits of eggs and sausages for him to eat.

When he was just about done, Scorpius stuck his fork into a particularly large piece of egg before shooting Draco a gleeful look, ‘I always win,’ he chirped as he brought the fork to his mouth.

‘Malfoy, what the fu—’ Potter glanced at an oblivious Scorpius before continuing, ‘fudge was that about?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’ he spat out whilst cutting up a few pieces of bacon. He glared at Potter, ‘Do you want to explain why you didn’t get off your arse and help?’ 

‘Not unless you tell me why you’ve been keeping Scorpius all to yourself.’

He was about to retort back when his eyes stopped on Weasley’s plate. It looked monstrous, pilled with sausages, eggs, toast, and bacon. He had a bowl of fruit on his left, pumpkin cake to his right, and that wasn’t even mentioning the plate of chicken at his front.

‘How in Salazar’s name did you find chicken this early into the morning?’ he incredulously asked the red head.

Weasley narrowed his eyes at him, gulping his food before he said, ‘not that it’s any of _your_ business Malfoy, but I’m a member of the WCA.’

‘The WC – what?’

‘Don’t act like you don’t know Malfoy,’ he pulled an oval shaped badge from his robes pinning it onto his tie, ‘the Wizard’s Chicken Association, _everybody_ knows about the WCA,’ he gestured to the illuminated words on the badge.

‘A chicken expert?’

Weasley nodded, stuffing yet another sausage into his gob, ‘think about it Ferret, who do you _think_ makes sure that your chicken is of a delicious variety?’

‘Magic?’ he answered dumbly.

The disappointment of Weasley’s face would haunt him forever more as he said, ‘you really are stupid Malfoy, you should really— _ouch_ ’ he howled out as his hand came down to rub his shin. He turned towards a glaring Scorpius, ‘what was that for?’

‘You cawlled my Papa Stuwpid,’ he bit out, clutching his fork fiercely, ‘an’ I don’ like meanies.’

‘M- _meanies_?!’ Weasley spluttered. ‘Are you kidding? He’s always been the meanie, not me!’

Draco raised a brow. ‘I don’t recall having said anything incriminating as of yet, Weasel.’

Weasley smacked his lips. ‘What about second year, I threw up slugs because you -’

‘ _Your_ wand backfired after _you_ tried to hex _me_.’

‘Third year, when you - ’

‘ _Granger_ punched _me_ and _I_ got attacked by a bloody Hippogriff.’

‘It’s not like you didn’t deserve it! And fourth year - ’

‘When a crazed Death Eater gallivanting as Mad-Eye Moody turned _me_ into a ferret.’

‘Well..’ Weasley paused for a second before smirking triumphantly. ‘Sixth year you tried to Crucio Harry!’

‘Don’t _even_ go there Weasel,’ he snapped, sending him a death glare, ‘let’s not forget that Potter slashed _me_ into two after firing a disgustingly vile curse my way,’ he smirked nastily at Potter, ‘who’d have thought that _Gryffindors_ would be so murderous and cruel?’

‘Papa?’ Scorpius tugged on his sleeve.

Draco tried to prevent himself from snapping. ‘What?’

‘When awre we going shopping?’

Potter narrowed his yes at Draco. ‘ _Shopping_?’

This had been one of that main reasons he’d wanted to avoid the Gryffindor table in the first place, but as _always_ , Scorpius had other plans.

He dismissed Potter with a wave of a hand, ‘it’s nothing to worry your lone brain cell over.’ He told him.

The grip that Potter had on his knife tightened, ‘if it’s _nothing_ to worry about than you’ll have no problem in telling me,’ he raised a brow in challenge.

‘No problem at all,’ he hissed. ‘Scorpius and I are going to Hogsmeade to buy him suitable attire, and before you ask, no you cannot come.’

‘Why bloody not?’

Draco crossed his arms firmly across his chest, ‘because I don’t want you there,’ he answered simply.

‘It’s not _your_ place to decide that,’ Potter seethed.

‘Are you telling me that you actually _want_ to spend a day in one another’s company?’

Potter shook his head, ‘I’d rather chop my balls off than spend a minute with you,’ he turned to look at a wide-eyed Scorpius, ‘but for _him_ , I’d put up with every last bit of your crap.’  
‘Well, that’s too bad because you’re not coming.’

A scrape of a bench echoed throughout the now silent hall, ‘say that one more time and I swear I’ll—

‘What?’ Draco bit back, him too now on his feet, ‘please humour me at to what _exactly_ you’d do.’

‘Erm Harry, Malfoy I really think that you both should—

‘Shut up Granger,’ Draco spat at the same time Potter said, ‘not now Hermione.’

Grey eyes never left green as he said, ‘I’m waiting Potter. Tell me, what do you really think you’re going to do?’

‘Papa, Daddy,’ Scorpius cried out but both boys were far to gone to pay him any attention.

‘I’ll just,’ Potter pulled out his wand raising it at Draco a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He scoffed, him too now pulling out his wand, mimicking Potter’s gesture. ‘Is that the best you can do?’ He prepared his stance, ready to fire a gruesome hex at the Gryffindor when…

‘ENOUGH!’ A stern voice echoed through the hall.

And that is how Draco found himself locked in the Headmaster’s office on Saturday morning with an angry Harry Potter to his right and a distressed Scorpius by his feet.

Dumbledore smiled down at a sniffling Scorpius who Draco couldn’t help but notice was transfixed onto the sherbet lemons on the desk.

Feeling guilty, Draco gave him a small nudge before taking a sweet from the bowl. He smiled, ‘would you like one?’ 

Scorpius beamed, nodding enthusiastically and Draco’s heart clenched so hard that he ignored the voice in his head urging him to ask Dumbledore’s permission first. He extended his arm, gesturing for Scorpius to take the sweet, which he did.

He popped it into his mouth and smiled, ‘I like sweets,’ he told him through mouthfuls.

Draco chuckled, ‘I _know_ you do.’

‘You _still_ ave to bwy me more sweets layter,’ the child reminded him and Draco wondered why he’d ever thought him to be anything but a Slytherin.

Several moments later and he returned his attention back onto an amused Dumbledore. The old man ran a hand through the bowl smirking knowingly. ‘You can never go wrong with a sherbet lemon,’ he mused and by the joyful look on Scorpius face, Draco decided that he wasn’t wrong, _no_ , not at all.

Dumbledore coughed, and Draco turned to look at him. ‘I’m sure that you both agree that your public display earlier was unacceptable.’ He told them pointedly.

‘ _He_ started it.’

‘Not this again Potter, how many times do I have to—

‘Ahem.’ Dumbledore shook his head, gesturing to a sweet infused Scorpius, ‘I suggest that we refrain from unpleasantries for the time being.’

Draco was about to say something to Dumbledore about the only unpleasantry here being Potter when the door opened and both Snape and McGonagall strode in, each looking more livid than the next. ‘HARRY JAMES POTTER!’ McGonagall roared. Draco flinched looking at Snape, but Severus just stood there glaring at him. Did Potter seriously put up with this _dragon_ every time the two of them fought? If he were Potter, he would’ve kept his mouth shut, not putting him in a position of risk. He did _not_ enjoy being screamed at.

‘HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THIS OBSSESSION WITH MALFOY IS BORDERLINE STALKER-LIKE. IT IS NOT WORTH YOUR TIME AND IT MOST DEFINITELY IS NOT WORTH MINE. MAYBE IF YOU SPENT JUST A FRACTION OF THE TIME YOU SPEND LOOKING AT MALFOY ON YOUR STUDIES THEN PERHAPS YOU’D BE ACHIEVING HIGHER THAN AN A IN POTIONS.’ She glared at dumbledore after doing a brief sweep of the room. ‘Mr Malfoy,’ she snapped. ‘Something told me I’d be seeing you again.’

Potter looked positively pale and Draco felt an ounce of sympathy for the Gryffindor, it had only been three measly days since Snape had screamed at him in a similar fashion.

Speaking about Severus, Draco turned to face the sneering professor. His eyes flashed to Draco’s at once as he said, ‘don’t think you’re getting off so easy,’ he hissed. ‘You didn’t hide it up your sleeve.’ Draco shook his head. ‘Idiot! How many times must I tell you—

‘Now, now Severus, Minerva. Boys will be boys, what we need to focus on is what to do next,’ Dumbledore chuckled. ‘I believe that thirty points taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor is sufficient punishment?’

McGonagall nodded approvingly but Snape frowned and Draco just knew that he’d be hearing an earful from the greasy-haired git later.

‘I _hardly_ think that’s fair; Potter did start this nonsense and—

Severus began and Dumbledore waved his hand lazily, ‘yes Mr Potter began the argument, and I’m sure that Mr Malfoy finished it.’ he stated firmly and Severus nodded begrudgingly.  
McGonagall collapsed on a chair besides Potter and sighed. ‘What now?’

‘The boys will head out to buy Scorpius here some new clothes, of course,’ Dumbledore said simply. ‘I’m sure that you will all agree that what is best for the child is that we present a united front. Which is why, as of tonight, Mr Potter will be joining Mr Malfoy and little Scorpius in the Slytherin dorm.’

‘WHAT!?’ Both he and Potter screamed, but their objections were ignored.

Dumbledore carried on, ‘of course, the necessary amendments will be made, but I’m sure that Scorpius will benefit greatly from the change.’

‘No.’

Severus shot daggers at him, ‘I hardly think that you’re in a position to say anything, Mr Malfoy. I for one, think it an _excellent_ idea.’

‘As do I.’ McGonagall agreed firmly.

Potter shook his head, raking a hand through messy raven locks. ‘Do _I_ not get a say in this?’ he asked incredulously.

‘No.’ McGonagall snapped and that was the end of that.

It seemed as though nothing could sway their decision, so at that, Draco bent down scooping Scorpius up in one move. The small child beamed, snuggling comfortably into his neck.

He turned to face Dumbledore, ‘if that’s all, may we leave, we have a train to catch.’

‘We’re not going to Hogsmeade.’ Potter put out a hand to halt him.

Draco narrowed his eyes. ‘What do you _mean_ we’re not going to Hogsmeade?’ he growled, absently aware that Scorpius was becoming heavy in his arms.

Potter shared a secret look with Dumbledore before gesturing towards his floo, ‘we’re going to Muggle London,’ he exclaimed.

Hell would freeze before you’d catch a Malfoy dead in Muggle London, and Draco was just about to tell him that, when Scorpius put a small hand over his mouth.

‘I wuv London!’ he squealed looking at Potter with wide eyes, ‘pwease can we go to Tesco?’ he asked hurriedly and Potter nodded. Baffled, Draco looked between the pair completely affronted.

_Who the fuck is a Tesco?_

*

Tesco as it turned out, was _wonderful_.

They’d already gotten most of Scorpius’ clothes from these unseemly places called retail stores without much fuss. Potter had transfigured Draco’s robes into Muggle attire, stating quote on quote that he looked like a _pompous prick_. So, in place of his expensive robes, a thick jumper clung to his skin, and he could hardly move for these dreadful things called skinny jeans had imprisoned his legs.

But he’d wear Muggle attire again in a heartbeat if it meant that he could go to Tesco once more, he was certain that the place was run by wizards. 

‘Scorpius, look the sign says fruit and vegetables,’ he gestured to the sign ahead, ‘let’s go buy some apples!’ He pulled the child along, not even checking to see if Potter was behind.

‘Papa,’ Scorpius puffed out, ‘you is gowing too fast!’

Draco shook his head, clutching Scorpius’ hand in a protective manner, ‘there’s too much to see and far too little time,’ he defended as he stopped in front of the apples.

Scorpius chuckled as he became particularly fixed on a very large watermelon. Draco payed him no mind in favour of selecting a few delectable green apples.

‘I don’t think those apples are ripe, Malfoy’ Potter said from behind him and Draco jumped dropping the apple at once.

He spun around to face the smug git and growled, ‘I _think_ that I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks,’ he snapped out vengefully.

Potter huffed crossing his arms firmly, ‘it’s been eight years, get the _fuck_ over it.’

His reply was nothing except from throwing the apples that he’d previously chosen into the trolley, it didn’t matter that Potter’s statement was somewhat accurate, he’d eat every last one of those bitter apples.

They continued to make their way through the store and Draco was fascinated by a small square. It was green, Slytherin green to be exact and it was fascinating. He clicked the little button and was amazed to see the little flame burst out. His hand just ached to reach out and…

‘Unless you fancy burning yourself, I wouldn’t do that it I were you,’ Potter snapped as he snatched the device from Draco’s grasp.

He narrowed his eyes. ‘Mine.’ Draco growled, snatching the device right back.

Potter scoffed, ‘it’s your funeral Malfoy.’ He bent down, picking up Scorpius and fastening him onto his shoulders.

‘I’M DE KING OF DE WORWLD!’ He yelled and a few Muggles turned to coo at the besotted child. Draco couldn’t blame them, he had to admit, the child was somewhat cute. In an after he’s full of sweets kind of way.

‘I think it’s time we made a move,’ Potter stated, gesturing to the overflowing trolly.

Draco shook his head frantically, ‘but I haven’t seen the bread yet!’ he spat out.

Potter narrowed his eyes. ‘And who do you _think_ is going to be paying for this mess?’ he pointed a finger at the muggle appliances.

‘Well it sure as hell isn’t me.’ Draco shrugged, he gave Potter a pointed look, ‘besides, you were the one that demanded we come to this atrocious part of society.’

‘For an atrocious part of society, you sure do have a hard on for Tesco.’

‘Tesco _is_ magical.’ He snarled. 'It bestowed me my pressy firey thing.'

Potter rolled his eyes, as he fastened Scorpius into the trolley chair. ‘We’re leaving.’ He said simply.

‘But we’re not meant to be back at Hogwarts yet.’ He countered in a last, desperate attempt.

The Gryffindor turned to shoot Draco a firm look, ‘we’re not going back to Hogwarts,’ he said. ‘We’re going to Grimmauld Place.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that. Draco x muggle appliances give me life! Also, Draco Lucius Malfoy is a petty queen and I'm here for it. I've been sick for the past two days, still am, so I apologise if this chapter isn't my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be much longer in the future, this was just a lil taste.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
